powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enigma Force
Enigma force is a sentient energy field that seeks out and bonds with an agent or agents. Variation of Power Infusion. Not to be confused with Power Symbiosis. Also Called * Cosmic Energy-Field/Force Connection/Empowerment * Uni-Force/Power Capabilities Enigma Forces manipulate a particular being to their own desires. It is essentially a sentient power that chooses a host, maybe an energy or a being which controls another energy or being. Attributed powers and singled-out power levels vary from chosen partner and appear to be ambient, presumably adapting to meet the demands of an area's point of devastation and the peril oneself is faced with. However, some Enigma Forces have preset abilities that do not depend on the host. Some Enigma Forces become in-tune with the partner and drastically enhances the individual host's powers and abilities if they are present; the host themselves may already have reached massive levels of force and energy without the Enigma Force, which only serves to enhance their capabilities even further. Other Enigma forces provide an appropriate set of powers to every host, though the magnitude of the powers may or may not vary. Some Enigma Forces only target people without powers, some only target those with powers, and some only target those it chooses as necessary or deems worthy, or give them powers to teach them a lesson. Enigma Forces may bond till the current host dies, the crisis passes, or it decides that the host is unworthy or that it is needed more elsewhere. As it is usually up to the Enigma Force itself to choose a host this is most definitely a superpower that can strike anyone out of nowhere with no obvious catalyst beyond the power itself. Applications *Divided Mind: The Enigma Force and the host can often communicate, though to what level varies. *Energy Manipulation:'' Users can divert the flow of proton energy into a different direction or convert the force into a variety of energy. *Energy Power Link: Users energized form fuels their unique capabilities. *Enhancements of the host are also common. *''Uni-Vision: a sort of cosmic consciousness. Users can sense matters, specifically of peril, at a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone, to tell the truth. Associations * Power Infusion * Sentient Power * Symbiosis Limitations *Some Enigma Forces are limited by the abilities of their selected agents. *Most Enigma Forces cannot control the actions of their users till user is unable to do anything themselves. *Some Enigma Forces cannot communicate unless the agent/agents are in a meditated state making the agent/agents defenseless to any situation, till they're able to learn how to communicate during a non-meditative action. *Some Enigma Forces are stuck with a host until death. Known Users *Amazo (DC Comics) *Force Conduits (DC Comics) *Captain Universe Hosts (Marvel Comics) *Phoenix Force Hosts (Marvel Comics) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) *Logar (Mutants and Masterminds/''Paragons'') *Power Rangers (Power Rangers); via Morphin' Grid **Lost Galaxy Rangers; via Lights of Orion. *ThePsychicBunny (SGUK) Gallery Speed Force Negative Speed Force Users.jpg|The Negative/Speed Force (DC Comics) is an energy field that grants all speedsters their power. Sage Force by Hunter Zolomon.jpg|The Sage Force (DC Comics) is an energy field that radically enhances the minds of its conduits as well as granting them psychic powers such as telepathy and telekinesis. Still Force by Grodd.jpg|The Still Force (DC Comics) allows whoever taps into it to negate motion, baring the potential to induce and accelerate the force of entropy. Captain Universe.jpg|Captain Universe (Marvel Comics) is the persona taken on by hosts of the Uni-Power... Universal Spider.jpg|...Peter Parker/Spider-Man is just one of many hosts of the Uni-Power... Phoenix five (earth-616).jpg|The Phoenix Five (Marvel Comics), shared hosts of Phoenix Force. Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.jpg|The Lost Galaxy Power Rangers (Power Rangers) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power